Dark Dreams
by ChaozKnight
Summary: Hermione has two alter egos. and it would seem this other self of hers, wants to kill every known student in Hogwarts. Will she be able to stop herself before more tragedy arrises? WArning: Femslash in later chapters. Character Death aswell.


Midnight breeze brushed passed hermione's bushy hair, as she sat by her mountainous books piled up from her table. She never did liked studying in here, the library would always welcome winds as cool as ice during these late of nights. Tomorrow would be the end of the christmas break, She thought, as she continued flipping through a thick book which titled "Mixing and Fixing". She hated being alone, she was the only student left in the holidays, unfortunately it wasnt suprising enough. She needed to finish 3 Reports that were Due in 4 months time. She sighed as she leaned back against her chair and tilted her head so it would face the library's ceiling. She imagined a familiar face forming in her mind. Her best frined, Her affection, those soft lips pressing against her ow- Suprised by this fact, hermione stood from where she sat, eyes and lips formed shock in thier place. This wasnt right, and it really wasnt. Did she really imagined it? Did she fantasized about it? No! no..no.. Her hand gripped tightly on the edge of her sit while she stood perplexed. No! No! She fought her mind to change what she was, or was becoming. I'm straight Godamn it! thats right i'll just forget it ever happened. She thought furiously to herself as sat shakily back from her sit, as she forced herself to continue in her research on her report.

Hours went by as Hermione continued her Report. Just as she was about to wrap it up, her mind wandered once again. This time Her bestfriend, Her Ginny came to view once more. Hermione fought the picture, fought her mind, 'no!' fought her heart, 'it's wrong, no!', fought the very essence of her soul. 'get out!' ginny was gone, her mind was now empty..she found herself laying in the floor next to her table, she slowly got up and fixed her things, she really needed some sleep, her mind is already playing tricks on her. she took out her wand and flicked it at the books on her table, they slowly elevated and shot across the room, going to thier repectable places in the shelves. She pocketed her wand and got her quill and parchment from the table, as she was about to leave the library, an eerie voice echoed the room.

"Hermione..."

The voice was creepy to say the least, yet for her it was also seemed ver familiar. It seemed that the voice sounded distance away and at the same time it sounded so close at the same time. But the thing the frigthened her was the fact that none was around close enough for her to here him. And the Teachers would be sleeping at this time of night- early morning for that matter.

"Her-mione.."

This time she jumped, with no more time to lose, she raced across the hallways, went dodging some ghosts, and atlast reached the fat lady, she quickly mumbled the password "bitter scotch" as she darted towards the prefect dorms. she got in her room (she was head girl now) and locked it hastily. tired and out of breath, she leaned against the door and slumped to the floor sitting. She seemed to have dosed off, as darkness over took her.

DArkness...

"Where am i?" She keeps tumbling as she walked from the darkness. both hands extended infront, trying to feel any obejects that would hel her know where she was. But it was dark, how far she walked nothing seemed to have obstructed her, an endless space of darkness. suddenly a familiar voice spoke from behind her..

"Hello."

HErmione jumped, she identified the voice as the one from before, in the library. She quickly turned to face the direction of the voice, yet only darkness continued to meet her eyes.

"Who are you! Come out!"

"Ah Hermione my dear, it is not yet time for you to know who i am. but fortunately i'll answer your first question.." Hermione noticed the voice more clearer and more closer, as a matter of fact the voice sounded female. "Can't you recognise your own mind, my dear Hermione? That's rght, my sweet, we are in your mind."

HErmione shook her head, am i going mad? Or is this just a God forsaken Dream? I really need to wake up! thoughts were now swimming up and down from her.

"Ah..It would seem you dont believe, i hoped as much."

Hermione sighed, there was no harm in playing by in this dream of hers. "Ok, lets say this is all true, I dont think my mind would look like this!"

"Fairly correct, my dear. But this place is a part of your mind, Let's just say this is the darkest part of your self, darkest secrets kept dormant in yourself."

She sighed again, when will this dream end! "Uh huh..and what the hell are you doing here anyways?"

"Me?" The voice gave a chuckle, hermione noticed a distinct evil in it's tone. "I'am one of your darkest secrets.."

"Ooo...k." Really now, i should be waking up by now..

"Dont believe me?" The voice seemed to burn with more ferocity. Then at last a figure stepped closer to Hermione, a figure very familiar to hermione, a figure well defined as every inch of herself. The figure stood grinning infront of her. Hermone is facing Hermione, "You should believe" The other Hermione laughed, laighed evily, laughed with maddness.

Hermione screamed! A nightmare! no! she screamed continuously as she awake the next morning, perspiring heavily. 


End file.
